


Day 28 & 29: “I felt it, you know what I mean” “At least it can't get any worse”

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [23]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Trevor Is A Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Trevor isn’t the brightest crayon in the box ;)





	Day 28 & 29: “I felt it, you know what I mean” “At least it can't get any worse”

It’s been days since their last encounter with demons or vampires. It has been strangely peaceful even.

Sure, human were dickwads here and there but who gives a rats ass about them. The trio’s main concern was to get to the Belmont estate so they could research a way to end this foolish war.

By the time they’d reached the estate a week had gone by. There were a few demons here and there but they were easily disposed of.

The three quickly starts looking for the door that lead to the library.

It took almost an hour but Trevor finally found it under much rubble.

He calls the other two so they could help him lift the rock off the door.

Alucard not having the same difficulty as Trevor he started to just fling them aside as if they were paper.

  


“This has magic to it” Alucard states as he finally reveals the door under all the piles of rock.

“I felt it” Sypha chimes in and Trevor snorts childishly. Annoyed, Sypha grunts in dismay “you know what I mean.”

With a smile Trevor suggests that indeed he did.

Alucard ignores their interaction and tried to lift the door but even with his supernatural strength it doesn’t budge.

“It has an enochian protection spell.” Sypha says and then looked to Trevor.

“Don’t look at me they never gave me the password to this.”

Sypha sighs but still tries some of her spells until she was finally able to open it.

The library itself was monstrously huge with all the knowledge of all Belmont’s throughout generations.

But no matter how amazing the library was they were here on a mission.

So the research begins.

 

Days go by and all three feel like they gotten nowhere in their search.

Suddenly a loud _BOOM!_ echoes throughout the library making it rumble and shake.

“What the fuck?” Trevor says.

“I’m guessing my father knows we’re here.” Alucard inputs dryly.

“Well,” Trevor starts to say as he hoists the morning star on his hip “At least it can't get any worse… right?”

 

A few minutes later Trevor was cussing his big mouth and why did he have to say such a thing! He should’ve known better dammit!!

“Remind me again how you became a feared hunter?” Alucard retorts at Trevor as he tried to hide a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
